The Truth About the Wonderful
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: Casey's child hood best friend has a deep secret that only Casey could know... but there's one person that makes her feel MUCH better than Casey or anyone could EVER do...
1. Reunited and Torn Apart

**This story contains MANY mature things... like RAPE... possibly murder... depends on my mood... lol... the character Teirney is a VERY complex person... she is the person I wish I was... just read and tell me what you think... please I really would LOVE to hear what ya'll think!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD... I just own the character Teirney... lol

Casey waited for the arrival of her old best friend from before she moved in the house with the Venturi's. O how she had missed her wonderful Teir Bear.

Casey knew Teirney since birth. They were basically connected at the hip. She knew most of Tear's past but much. She and Teir kept in touch but it was Christmas and Thanksgiving and other various holidays. Now she was coming to see her and Casey was pacing on the floor.

"Is this chic like you, is she a keener??" Casey heard behind her. She didn't want to but she had to, she looked back and saw a boy standing in her doorway, he was eating a sandwich and dropping it all over her floor. "Not really… I mean she does care about her grades but she didn't care if she got a B."

"Ok so, she's not a grade grubber… but is she a clean freak??"

"No she's actually as messy as you." Casey said matter-of-factly.

"Really?? So I'll get along with her??" Derek said taking a big bite of his sandwich and half of it falling on the floor. Casey jumped to clean it up but gave up cause she didn't want the ruthless teasing that Derek would give her for cleaning stuff right after it falls.

"You might… who knows??"

Just then they both heard a car pull up… Casey rushed to the window and saw a black Saturn ion pull up in the driveway. She screeched and ran down the stairs almost knocking Derek over running out the door.

Casey got outside as her friend was getting out of the car and almost knocked her over.

"TEIR BEAR!!"

"CASEY!!"

The friends hugged and jumped and carried on for a good 3 minutes.

"I can't believe that you're actually here!!" Casey said embracing her friend that she hadn't seen in 3 years.

"I can't believe that I'm here either… it was such a long drive from my new home."

"You moved?? Where??"

"Louisiana. I have a house and everything. It's awesome… I moved in with my new boyfriend!! And we're welcome to more tenants!! If you're interested… and so you can get out of this dumb town... I mean I did and I feel AWESOME!!"

"Yea but you had more of a reason to move than I do…"

"Don't you wanna get away from Max and all the stupid boys of your past??"

"Yea…. I don't know though… I'll talk to my mom though and see what she thinks."

On that note they headed in the house and Lizzie ran to the door and tackled Teirney.

"Hey Lizzie!! How it's been??"

"Cool, I have a boyfriend now!! His name is Jamie… he's really sweet and he's SUCH a gentleman."

"Well good" Teir said with a laugh.

"You still into soccer??"

"Yep… and so is Jamie which is AWESOME!!"

Teir laughed and then walked with Casey to her room. When they got to the top of stairs and turned the corner laughing and carrying on about their lives and how great they were now. Derek stepped out of his room and looked at Teirney long and hard.

_I never knew that one of Casey's friends could be so hot!! _Derek thought to himself. _I mean Lucy was hot but that was only cause I was getting tired of Kendra. But she is a DREAM!!_

Derek stepped out. "Hi I'm Casey's step-brother Derek Venturi." He said sticking out his hand to shake Teirney's.

Casey slapped his hand away, "What do you want Derek… do you not remember…. You have a girlfriend and her name is Sally. You're not doing the same thing to Sally you did to Kendra."

"No one is trying to hook-up with anyone. I'm just being nice and trying to introduce myself to your friend… I mean if she's going to be staying at the house for 2 weeks then she might need to know more than just you." He said with an obvious flirty smile.

Teirney just smiled back, "Well I'm Casey's old best friend, Teirney Marreano." This time she extended her hand and Derek gladly accepted.

"And just FYI Miss Smarty Pants… Sally and I ended 2 weeks ago."

"Then why is she still around??"

"Cause she doesn't know we broke up… I haven't told her yet."

"DER-EK!!" Casey yelled shoving his shoulder, "That's not right… if you don't like her anymore then let her fly."

"Let who fly??" Casey heard behind her.

"Yea Derek… let who go??" Casey said giving him the look of _you should tell her or I will._

Derek sighed and then grabbed Sally's arm and took her in his room. Casey and Teirney went back to Casey's room to gab some more about their lives.

"Derek what's going on??" Sally asked confused.

"Sally sit down! I have something to tell you!!"

Sally sat down and looked at Derek like he was about to tell her he was dieing or something.

"Sally you know I love you right??"

"Yea.??"

"Well I've been thinking lately that…." Derek looked into her eyes, which teased with tears, so he looked away again. " I don't want to be tied down in college or wherever life may take me…. And I just need to time to think out my life path before I settle with just one girl… I'm only 18… I'm not ready to settle… you know what I mean??" Derek finished and then looked at Sally, she was crying now but she was doing it quietly and Derek could barely tell until he looked at her.

"So you… wanna break up??" Sally said trying to keep her sobs at minimum.

"Sorta….. yea…." Derek said as his heart was breaking telling her that, "Its not that I don't love you… I mean I do… I just need to explore my options."

"Haven't you done that…. I mean… how many girls have you dated??"

"True… that's around here…. And they have plenty more out there…."

"What like that girl that was with Casey… is that why you wanna break up?? Because of her??" Sally couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She opened to flood gates, and everything came rushing out.

Derek was cringing at the sight of one, he had brought the woman he loved so dearly to tears, and two, he was still not crazy about tears. "No… she is not the reason I'm breaking up with you… I just met her… honest… I just need to explore my options…. In a different town."

"Well you know what Derek Venturi… you go explore those options…." Sally said getting up and walking to the door, "..and when you get lonely… don't except me to be there to pick up the pieces!!"

At this she stormed over to Casey's door, "You have fun trying to score my boyfriend…. You whore!!" Sally screamed at Teirney.

"What are you talking about??" Teirney said standing up.

"I know that once I leave… Derek and you are going have a flirtation cause that's what happened with Kendra… he got sick of her and went to one of Casey's friends and tried to flirt… but of course Casey stepped in like a good friend and stopped it… which I'm guessing she was trying to do today…. but he just let me go and I know him WAY too well to know that…. He's going to flirt and carry on… and then he'll catch you with a song and give you a speech… and trap you in his web and then he'll kiss you so sweet and wonderful that you wish that moment could go on forever…." Sally then started to cry, "I know he likes you… I can see it his eyes… and he's so irresistible that you'll like him back…. I just know it…" Sally started to walk out, but Teirney stopped her.

"FYI, I just got out of a really bad relationship… and don't want another one…"

"Wait… what relationship did you just get out of??" Casey asked out of the blue.

"I just broke up with the boyfriend I moved in with."

"Why??"

"I'll tell you later…" Teirney said almost in a whisper.

"OK?" Casey said without too much confidence.

"Well with Derek you will believe me…. I was there… I know…." Sally said looking at Derek.

"What does he have a big penis or something??" Teirney blurted out, "Why will I fall for him…. He's not that big of a deal… I've had MUCH better boyfriends believe me… and believe me sweetie…. There are much better guys…" When she noticed that Sally was getting more upset, "What was his reasoning for letting you go??"

"He didn't want to settle…" Sally said breathy.

"And you came yelling at me that I was going to take him…. Its PERFECTLY normal for a guy to feel this way…. Its his way of saying that he wants to look around and find other people… but just so you know…. It doesn't mean that he's totally through with you… he just may need to time to figure out that you're the perfect girl for him." Teirney said like she knew what she was talking about… when really she had no idea. The only time she would have had to choose something like this is that when she moved… but her boyfriend at the time… was moving with her… I guess you can say she had no experience but she acted like she did.

"And what makes you so wise?? How many boyfriends had you said good-bye to??" Sally asked cockily.

"2 counting the one I just broke up with… but really they were boyfriends I really didn't want to stay with…" Teirney soon went to a flash back…

"_Josh, what are you doing??" _

"_I love you baby and I want to show you how much…"_

"_Josh you're drunk!! Just go to bed… ok??"_

"_Come with me!!"_

"_No…. I'll sleep in my bed… and you sleep in your bed… ok??" Teirney kisses him goodnight and starts to walk to her room._

_Josh pulls her back and kisses her more passionately. "Please come sleep with me… I don't like to be alone when I'm drunk!!"_

"_Ok fine… but no funny business!!"_

"_Ok I promise!" They go to bed._

Casey shakes Teirney, "Teir?! Teir?! TEIR!!"

"WHAT??" Teirney said whipping around angrily, then she realized who she just yelled, "O Case, I'm sooo sorry!! You just startled me that's all!!"

"Its ok… I was just wanting to know if you were alright… are you ok??"

" Yea I'm fine… just blanked out for a second…." She shook it off, " Now what was I saying??"

"You were telling me that your exes weren't guys you would want to stay with…" Sally said with another attitude.

"LOOK LITTLE MISSY I'M GETTING SOOOO SICK OF YOUR STUPID ATTITUDE!! ITS NOT MY FRICKIN FAULT YOUR BOYFRIEND BROKE UP WITH YOU… SO HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE YOUR LITTLE EVERYONE SHOULD CARE ABOUT ME ATTITUDE AND LEAVE CAUSE REALLY NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE… GET IT… GOT IT… GOOD!!" Teirney then pushed through the crowd and went into the bathroom and cried.

2 minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Teir Bear?? Its Casey… can I come in??"

"Yea come on in!!" Teirney said through her tears.

"What is wrong with you?? I've never seen you snap like that!! You were furious… and all because of Sally… why??" Casey said walking over to her best friend, sat next to her and placed a loving arm around her.

"Casey…. Josh raped me…" Teirney said in a breathy whisper, "That's why I broke up with him… because he raped me…"

Casey wrapped her best friend in a hug. She didn't know what to say though, she just sat there with her best friend in silence.

All of sudden there was another knock at the door 10 minutes later…. "Girls its time for dinner!!" a motherly voice called from the other side, it was Nora of course.

**Review please and tell me what you think... I would LOVE to here it... **


	2. Derek finds his heart

**Remember... this story is DEEP... what one of my friends called it... it has many "grown-up" topics... RAPE... and possibly murder...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD... but Teirney is ALL MINE!! lol

At dinner Teir just seemed distance much like she was in a daze. She barely looked up from her plate.

Nora looked at Teir, "Teirney, sweetie, is everything ok??"

Teirney jumped a little, "Huh… yea… I'm ok… just tired from the long drive…" she looked down at her plate and played with her food, "You know what I'm really not that hungry… I'll just go read or something… I'm sorry Nora… I've been waiting for your cooking ever since Casey and I put together this plan of me coming up here… but I'm really tired and I just need to go and chill a little… thank you so much."

With that said, Teirney got up from the table and went up to Casey's room and laid on the bed pondering how she could have let that happen.

"_Good night Josh!! I love you!!" Teirney said as she kissed his lips went to lie down on his chest and go right to sleep, but Josh had a different idea. He grabbed Teir's face and continued to kiss her. _

_Teirney just gave in. She had no choice, she loved kissing him, and tonight he was really into kissing her… True it was only because he was drunk and… to be honest… Josh was a bit horny… but still Teirney loved to kiss him and she could always feel the love in his kiss…_

Just then Teirney's thoughts were interrupted by Casey walking in the room.

"Does your family think I'm rude??" Teirney asked worriedly.

"Of course not. They just think that you are truly tired." Casey told her reassuring her that her family was very understanding.

"Good, cause I have plenty of things to worry about without the added stress of your family not liking me…"

"O, you know my mother is ALWAYS gonna love you… and Lizzie has always thought you were cool… and they're just worried… that's all… cause you're not you right now… and I understand why…" Casey then walked over and sat on the bed with her best friend, "Teir Bear… did you tell anyone else about Josh??"

Teirney sat up quick and buried her head in her hands and sobbed. "No!! Josh said if I told anyone… like the police or something… he would hurt me… bad…"

"Teir, this guy sounds like a jerk… a MAJOR jerk… why did you date him??"

"I thought he was a good guy… he was sweet enough…when I first met him…" Teirney was just consumed in tears. She felt as if her heart had just been ripped out of her chest and tossed on the floor and someone did a Mexican hat dance on it.

"Teir… you do need to tell someone… like the police or something…" Casey said wrapping her in another hug.

"I can't… I just can't… I know I wouldn't win anyway!!"

"Why's that??"

"Cause we dated… his lawyer will make it seem like it was both of our choices… and besides… do you honestly want me hurt bad??"

"No, of course not… you know I love you Teir…. You do know that the police can give you protection??"

"Yea… but Josh is a real sneaky guy… he could get through the traps and he can hurt me…" Teirney buried her face in her best friend's chest with tears.

Casey just kept her arm around her and hugged her. Casey couldn't help but to cry along with her.

_I can't imagine what she's going through… being raped… and can't say anything to the authorities because if she does she'll get hurt._ Casey thought as she tried her best to comfort her friend. _I wish I could do something… _

Casey felt helpless. She had always been able to help Teirney, no matter what problem, Casey would be there, but this problem she just couldn't do anything.

Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Hey you guys," a male voice came from the other side of the door, "Are ya'll ok?? Ya'll have been coped up in here for a good 5 minutes." Derek said letting himself into Casey's room like he usually would do, unless the door was locked.

"Now if ya'll are going to start some girl-on-girl action… wait till I'm in the room and can get a front row seat!!" He said with a laugh heading over to Casey's computer chair.

He then realized that both of the girls were crying. Casey's crying made him cringe, but there was something about Teirney crying that made Derek concerned. Seeing her like this made him feel like he had a heart and it ached.

"O come on Casey!! Do you ever stop crying??"

Casey then sat Teirney up and went over to Derek and grabbed his arm to shove him out of the room, "Derek!! This is neither the time, nor the place for your stupid petty comments about my feelings ok?? So just GET OUT!!"

"Its ok Casey. Derek can stay in here. Actually his presence is making me feel better." Teirney said wiping the tears off her face.

Derek then gave Casey a look as if _HA HA IN YOUR FACE…_

"You sure?? Cause I'm more than glad to kick him out" Casey said giving Derek an almost death look.

"Nah, he can stay… I'm fine."

"Ok fine… but if he says one more thing about me that isn't nice he's gone!!"

"I agree… he could be a little nicer to my best friend…" Teirney said like a mother trying to guilt her child into doing something.

"Fine… I'll be nice… but please no more crying… you know how I feel about tears Casey!!" Derek said walking back to the computer chair.

Casey just ignored what he just said and sat by her best friend.

"So what were ya'll crying about anyway??"

"That would be none of your business Mr. Venturi!!" Casey snapped.

"Casey its fine… Derek can know..." Teirney said. Casey was confused for a while.

"I was crying because I was having a memory of the break-up with my boyfriend. And Casey was crying to comfort me…"

"O… ok… if you don't mind me asking… but why did you and your boyfriend break up??" Derek asked curiously.

"Umm… well…" Teirney stumbled on how to answer this question without blurting out the full and honest truth, "… my boyfriend Josh… stole something… and… I just… couldn't be with someone like that…" Teirney said choking on every word.

Derek could tell… that wasn't the whole story, but he figured she would tell him when she felt he needed to know… he hoped…

**Review and tell me what you think... I'd LOVE to hear it...**


	3. Stephen

**Remember that this story is taking a deep subject and putting it with LWD... and Teirney is getting deeper than you think...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD... but I have the rights to Teirney...

Later that night Casey and Teir were in the living room talking to Nora about Casey moving to Louisiana with Teir.

"Mom, if it's ok with you, Teir Bear wants me to move in with her… to Louisiana??" Casey asked her mother.

"Do you already have roommates Teir??" Nora asked in her _I'm a mother and I'm going to keep my baby safe._

"I did live with my boyfriend Josh… but he moved out… and now I'm living by myself."

"How much is rent??"

"Josh paid rent… and he has offered to keep paying it so…. I don't know… but I doubt that Casey will have to pay anything."

"Ok… I see no problem with it… but I would like for someone else to live with ya'll and it has to be someone that I can count to watch you girls… cause Casey you know no one down there but Teir and I'm not sure about this Josh character… does he still have a key?? And why did he move out??"

Teir looked down at her feet, "No he doesn't have a key… and he moved out cause we broke up."

"Ok… well that is good I guess… are you guys still friends??"

"No… we broke up on… bad terms…" Teirney tried to keep her tears back.

Casey noticed that the more her mother asked questions about Josh, the more Teirney was getting nervous, "Mom, who do you want to move in with us… you know the one you want to watch over us??" Casey asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know… who would you girls suggest?? It has to be someone I know… and trust… so…" Nora said thinking of people she knew that Casey and Teir would let move in with them.

After a while of thinking, Teirney spoke, "Derek could move in with us… I mean… he seems to be able to keep us safe… and Nora you know him… and I think you trust him… if you leave the kids with him sometimes…."

Casey jumped off the couch and stood, "NO DEREK CANNOT MOVE IN WITH US… I CAN'T EVEN LIVE WITH HIM HERE!!"

Nora thought about this for a second and then, "You know that is a good idea Teir… I mean Derek would be a good choice… he does try to protect his sibs…."

"NO!!" Casey voiced again.

"O Casey… Derek is a good choice and you know it…. He is pretty strong and he is more than willing to protect some people." Nora said trying to talk Casey into it.

"Yea… and I'm one of those people that he WON'T protect!!"

"O he'll protect you if you're really in danger Casey, just give him a chance!!" Nora said basically forcing Casey to let Derek move in with them.

"Fine… Derek can move in with us… but I get my own room… and it HAS to be FAR AWAY from his…" Casey told Teirney.

"Ok that can be arranged… the house is pretty big…" Teirney said happily because her best friend was moving in with her. "Now all we have to do is tell Derek he's moving in with us…."

"Now that's if he wants to!!" Nora pointed out.

"O he will… promise me he will…" Teirney said getting up and running up the stairs.

She got up the stairs and got to Derek's bedroom door, she heard Counting Bodies Like Sheep by A Perfect Circle blaring in his room, she knocked and heard a "Its Open" on the other side of the door, she walked into a junky room.

Derek looked up from his computer screen and then turned down his music and jumped up from his seat and started picking up some things off his floor.

"What are you doing in here??" He asked her trying to pick things up fast.

"I came up here to talk to you about moving in with me and Casey…" Teirney said watching him hustle._ He's sorta cute when he's embarrassed. _She let out a little giggle.

"What??" Derek said still rushing to clean up.

"Nothing… its just my room is JUST about as dirty as yours… so I don't care if you're room is messy… just FYI!!"

Derek let out a little laugh. "I forgot that Casey said you were as messing as me," he said throwing everything he just picked up in a pile by his bed, "Now what did you come up here for again??" He asked sitting on his bed and offering her to sit with him.

She gladly accepted and sat down. "Well… Casey, Nora, and I were talking downstairs about Casey moving in with me…"

"Uh huh??" Derek said looking at Teirney's eyes. _Wow she has BEAUTIFUL eyes._ He thought to himself while still listening to what she was saying.

"…And Nora doesn't want Casey to move down there without someone to protect her…"

"Yea??"

"…We talked about it and decided that… you should move in with us… you know to watch out for both me and Casey."

"Was it Nora's idea??"

"Not exactly… I mean I was the one to bring your name into it… Nora just had the idea of someone to watch out for us." Teirney started to fidget around, "But that's only if you don't want to… I mean I would understand how you wouldn't want to live with Casey… I mean we had to talk her into living with you in the first place… but she's cool with it now… if you are??"

Teirney just couldn't sit still. She was so nervous to ask a guy she hardly knew to move in with her.

Derek put his hands on her shoulders and calmed her down. "I'd be honored to live you and Casey… I get my own room right??"

"Yes… of course… and it will be far away from Casey's." Teirney said calming down. With Derek's hands on her shoulders she felt so safe.

"Good… but as long as its not too far… cause if I'm going to protect ya'll… then I need to be able to hear ya'll scream if ya'll do." He said smiling.

Teirney looked down and smiled too. _He has a gorgeous smile. It just makes me melt. _She thought.

"How much rent will I pay??"

"None… my ex boyfriend is paying the rent still."

"That's cool…"

Derek then went back to his computer desk and got back on his computer.

"Whatcha doing??" Teir asked not wanting to leave.

"Looking at stuff." Derek said without looking up from his screen.

"What kind of stuff?? No naked pics right??"

"Come over here and see…" Derek said looking at her and smiling.

Teirney went over to his computer screen and saw hockey stuff. "You like hockey??"

"Yea, I play on the school team… no wait excuse me… I STAR on the school team…"

"O… don't we have a big head??" Teirney said with a little laugh.

"Yes we do have a big head… I like myself and I'm not afraid to admit it…" Derek said with a smile.

Teirney just blushed and turned away from Derek. "You know who remind me of??" Teirney asked out of the blue.

"Who's that??"

"My brother Stephen… he died about 4 years ago… and I miss him a lot… but you just reminded me of him." Teirney said walking over to Derek's bed and sitting down.

Derek went and joined her. "How'd he die??"

"It's a long story… basically his ex girlfriend broke his heart and he went to drinking and he died from that."

"O I'm soo sorry…" Derek put an arm around her comforting her.

"Its fine… I've grieved its time to move on with my life…" Teirney said confidently. "Now that I've told you something personal about my life… why don't you tell me something personal about your life…"

"Well… my parents divorced about 6 years ago… and then my dad met Nora and…well you know the rest…"

"Yea… ya'll are the reason I lost my best friend…" Teirney laughed.

Derek laughed and then looked in her eyes again. _She has 2 of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen… I just can't look away._

Teirney just laughed and cleared her throat. "Well now that I've gotten what I want from you… I'll go." She starts to get up but feels a hand grab her arm.

_Teirney pushes Josh off her and breaths heavily. "Josh, where is this coming from??" _

"_I told you I loved you and I wanted to show it!!"_

_Teirney smiled and kissed him again. They started to roll on the bed a little bit and when Josh was on top again he started to unbutton her pants._

_Teirney pushed him away. "Josh… I don't want to do that…" She said breathless._

"_Ok… I'm sorry I just got into the moment… it won't happen again." He said kissing her again._

_After a few more minutes of that he tried it again._

"_JOSH!!" Teir said getting out of the bed this time. "I SAID I DIDN'T WANNA DO THAT!!"_

"_Ok baby I'm sorry… maybe we should lay down and go to sleep." Josh said grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the bed._

"_That works for me!!" She said climbing back in the bed. _

_They both laid down and Teirney laid on Josh's chest. _

"_I love you Teirney!!" _

"_I love you too Josh!!" She looked up and kissed him._

**Review and tell me what you think.. I really like to read them...**


	4. Her Safety Net

**Remember folks... this story is very DEEP and if you don't have the stomach for it please don't read it... cause sooner or later I will describe some stuff that will make people's stomach churn...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD... but I wish I could own Micheal Seater... O what am I talking about... that boy is mine... I will go to Canada one day and rape that fine boy... xD

Teirney turned around and just looked at Derek. She thought; _He must want to kiss me soo bad. I just can't… I just can't… he just broke up with Sally and I… I've just had the WORST experience with a kiss from a guy that I loved… how could I kiss someone I hardly know…_

Derek stood up and got closer to her. _She smells soo good… _

Tierney felt Derek's warm breath on her face… and then on her neck… he then reached behind her and took a sock off her butt.

"You were trying to steal one of my socks…" Derek said with a laugh.

Teirney just looked down and blushed. "Sorry… I'm a thief sometimes…" she let out a little laugh. She then turned and left the room smiling.

She walked into Casey's room and sat on the bed just dreaming about Derek's eyes. _Gosh they're sooooo dreamy… I could just drown in them._

Just then Casey walked in and saw a smile on Teirney's face. "What are you smiling about??" Casey asked knowing somewhat of what it really was.

"O nothing… I was just thinking about when you move in… how much we're going to have." Teirney said sitting up.

"Mhmm!!" Casey said knowily.

Teirney just smiled some more and then got up and got into her pj's and got between the covers and went to sleep.

"_Teirney, you know I love you right??"_

"_Yea… of course Josh…"_

"_Then, give yourself to me…"_

"_What??"_

"_Give me all of you!!"_

"_No!!"_

"_O come on… you love me right??"_

"_Yea… but if you love me… you'll wait till I'm ready!!" _

"_And when is that going to be?? When we're 83??"_

"_Of course not… I want to wait till marriage... you know that…"_

"_Yea… but you also won't marry me!!"_

"_Not yet… cause Josh you only want to marry me for sex…"_

"_That's not true… I love you… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" _

"_Then how come… every time you propose is when we talk about me not wanting to have sex with you??"_

"_That's because that's when marriage comes up so its in my mind..." _

"_Well I want a romantic proposal…"_

"_Well… you know what… you can just drop that dream… cause you are going to either deal with my proposal now… or… give me what I want!!"_

"_How bout neither…"_

"_O now you just pissed me off!!"_

Derek had drifted off to sleep and just about to start a WONDERFUL dream when he was awaken by someone screaming.

"NO!! NO!! GET OFF!! JOSH!! GET OFF!! I HATE YOU!!"

Derek ran into Casey's room and Casey was on the floor crying in pain and holding her eye.

"What happened??" Derek said running over to Casey and looking at her eye.

"I was trying to help her and she pushed me in the eye…" Casey said through the pain.

Derek couldn't help but to let out a little laugh at the fact that his stepsister just got punched in the eye by her best friend. He then turned and looked at Teirney. He ran over and tried to hold her but she pushed him away. He tried again and this time he gripped her so tight that she couldn't push him away again.

"NO!! JOSH!! GET OFF!!...Get o…ff…"

Teirney then drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Derek just held her and brushed the hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful at that moment. He then laid her back down on the pillow and started to walk off. He then felt a hand reach for his arm and grasp it.

"No don't go!! I need you..." He heard behind him.

He turned around and Teirney's eyes were still closed.

"Stephen please stay… I really need you…" Teirney sounded so helpless. Derek didn't care that it wasn't him she called to, he went back and scooping Teirney up into a bridal hold he started to take her to his room.

"What are you doing??" Casey said stopping him.

"Taking her to my room… I didn't think that you would want me to sleep in your bed… and I don't think she's going to let me leave her…"

"Don't you mean she's not going to let Stephen leave her??"

"She did say that I reminded her of Stephen earlier tonight…" Derek pointed out.

Casey huffed and then motioned for Derek to just take Teirney to his room. She would have rathered her best friend to be at rest than unrest. And besides… he was right… she didn't want him to sleep in her bed.

**Review and tell me what you think... I'd LOVE to hear your feedback... and thank you to those who have... you're part of the reason that this is still going...**


	5. Wrong Bed

**Remember people that this is a DEEP subject... it has rape and possibly murder...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD... but I have Micheal Seater in a love spell with me... XD

Teirney woke up and noticed… this wasn't Casey's… this wasn't Casey's bed.

She jumped up and checked that she was still wearing her clothes. She then looked over and noticed Derek sitting at his computer with his headphones on his head… with no shirt… only PJ pants.

Teirney slowly walked over to him.

She taps him on the shoulder, "Hey…"

He took his headphones off and out them on his shoulders. "Well good morning sunshi…"

"Did we do anything??" Teirney interrupted.

"What??"

"Did we do something last night??"

"No… of course not… you just had a bad dream… and…"

"And… what??"

"And… well… I came to calm you down cause you were having a seizure… when I tried to leave… you wouldn't let me… well actually… you wouldn't let… Stephen… leave…"

Teirney looked down and blushed. "Oh…" She looked up, "Did I say anything else??"

She had a very worried look on her face.

Derek didn't want to lie to her… but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"No… you just said that you wanted Stephen to stay with you…"

Teirney had a look of relief.

"I have a question…" Derek said.

"Yea??"

"If we had done anything… not saying we did… but if we had… don't you think you would have remembered it??"

"Well… maybe…. You… could have… knocked me out…. With something…" Teirney stuttered to say.

"Like what??"

"I don't know… they have lots of things… I mean my head doesn't hurt so I know you didn't hit me in the head…"

"And would it have been so bad if we had??"

"YEA… O YEA…"

"Why??"

"Cause… I just met you and you're my best friends brother…"

"Step-brother…" Derek pointed out.

"Ok… still… its just wrong… and I wanna wait till marriage…" Teirney said turning away, "Or at least I did…" She said in a whisper.

"What did you just say??" Derek said trying to listen more intently.

Teirney whipped around, "O nothing… hey I think I'm gonna go get dressed… and go get breakfast…" She said walking towards the door.

Derek just watched her leave confused. _She has something going on that I want to know. I know I just met her… but I think love her…. Like really LOVE her…._

Derek then shook it off and went back to listening to his music, which the song playing was Here In Your Arms by HelloGoodbye.

Later downstairs, Casey, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were having breakfast.

Casey looked up as Teirney walked in the kitchen, "When are we moving with you??"

"I guess at the end of the week… that's if you and Derek want to move that fast??"

"Did I just hear my name??" A male voice called behind Teirney.

"Yes… but it really had nothing to do with you… just when we were moving…" Casey snapped.

"When are we moving??" Derek asked as he got his cereal.

"At the end of the week…" Teirney said.

"That's cool… I need to start packing… Edwin… pack for me…. NOW!!" Derek yelled at his little brother who obeyed like a good little puppy.

"Smerek… you're leaving me??" Marti spoke up.

"No… I'm just moving to Louisiana, you can visit me whenever you want??" Derek said walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug.

Teirney thought of when Stephen left for college. How she asked him just like Marti was asking Derek if he was leaving. Derek and Marti were just like she and Stephen. This just made her like Derek more…

**Review baby... I like it...**


	6. On the Road Again

**Remember folks this story has a serious topic... RAPE... and possibly murder... **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD... I have Micheal Seater in my attic though... XD

The week ended pretty fast.

Derek and Casey packed the last things.

"Casey call me when you get to the house… I want to know you're safe…." Nora was in a state that any mother gets when she's losing her baby.

"Of course mother…. Just chill…" Casey said putting her last bag in Teir's trunk.

Casey hugged her mother and then Lizzie who had walked out with Edwin and Marti.

"I'm going to miss you Casey." Lizzie voiced.

"Yea me 2 Case." Edwin said trying to comfort his "twin" step-sib.

"Smerek, when are you and me gonna see each other again??" Marti said hugging Derek.

"When you, Nora, Dad, Ed, and Liz come bring Casey and my stuff down." Derek said comforting his little sister. He noticed that she was very close to tears.

"Smarti, don't cry… I'm not going to be gone forever."

"Ok Smerek…. I love you…"

Teirney was very close to tears watching the way that Derek and his little sister reacted to each other. _They are just like Stephen and me._

"_Stephen… how long you going to be gone??"_

"_Just a few minutes… I just need to clear my head…" _

"_Ok… remember no matter what Brittany did… I still love you forever…."_

"_I'll never forget that…" _

_Stephen kissed Teirney on the cheek and then got in his car and drove away._

"Teir Bear… you ok??" Casey asked shaking her out of her daydream.

"Huh…. O…. yea… I'm fine just can't wait to get on the road…."

The three teens got in the car and waved goodbye and drove away.

**Review and tell me what you think... sorry about this one being so short... I just wanted to get them out of the house... now the real story starts...**


	7. John the Jerk

**Remember folks... this is a DEEP subject... rape and possibly murder... **

**Disclaimer:** Don't own LWD... but I will marry Micheal Seater one day... he knows he loves me!!

Derek, Casey, and Teirney reached the half waypoint of their trip. They stopped at a hotel… then they realized that they only had enough money for one room.

"I guess if we're going to have to live together… we gotta get used to each other…" Teirney said trying to make the situation a little better.

"I'm already use to both of you…" Casey said, "I've lived with Derek for 3 years…and you just spent a whole week in my room…. Kinda…."

"Well…. Unless you have some money put away that we don't know about…. We only have one room… so… get over it… at least we have 2 beds…." Teirney said trying to not too angry with Casey… since she was acting kinda like a brat.

Casey nodded her head in agreement. She knew that Teir had been through a lot lately and Casey didn't want to fight with her best friend so she just gave up her bratty ways and gave in.

"And what do you mean… I KINDA spent a whole week in your room…" Teirney asked walking down the hall and getting to the elevator.

"Well… pretty much the whole week you were having seizures…. And when you did… I had to call Derek in to calm you down…. And then he'd take you to his room trying to 'save' you in a way…" Casey said getting into the elevator.

"Well if you wouldn't scare her with your face in the middle of the night she wouldn't have seizures…" Derek said trying to lighten the mood, "And that's what I was saving her from…"

"O yea Derek… that's why you brought her to your room… you wanted to save her from my face… It had NOTHING to do with the fact that she called you Stephen and told you to stay… she didn't want you to leave her…."

"Exactly… and I'm pretty sure Stephen would have saved her from your ugly face too…"

"Actually Stephen wanted to marry me…"

"What??"

"Yea… he said that when I was 18 that we were getting married…."

Soon they were at their floor and Derek and Casey were still going at it.

"Can you guys seriously just give it up…. If I didn't know better… I'd say that you two were in love or something…."

Casey and Derek shut up and just walked to the room behind Teirney who was racing to the room.

She just wanted to lay down and relax… all the talk of Stephen was getting to her… she missed him ooo sooo much…

"_Stephen… how could you be sooo stupid… you know you're not supposed to drive drunk…." Teirney said hitting Stephen's arm._

"_I'm sorry Teir Bear… I'm just soo depressed… she hurt me… she hurt me bad…." Stephen said crying almost…_

"_I know… but do you have to kill yourself??" _

_Stephen just grabbed her hand._

"_Teir Bear… you have to promise me something…."_

"_What Stephen??"_

"_You have to promise me that you won't let any guy hurt you…. Cause then… I'll have to come up from my grave and kick his arse…."_

"_Stephen don't talk like that… you're not going to die…."_

"_Also… you have to promise to marry a guy just like me…."_

"_OK… I'll marry someone like you…."_

Teirney started to cry…

"What's wrong??" Casey asked Teirney as she sat one the bed.

"O nothing… just thinking about things…" Teirney looked down at the floor and wiped her eyes.

"So…. Ya'll wanna go get something to eat??" Teirney said grabbing her purse.

"I'm game…. I'm hungry!!" Derek said following her.

"I guess I could eat…" Casey said rolling her eyes cause they were leaving her in the room.

They got down to the hotel restaurant and sat at a table and a really cute waiter met them at their sits.

"Good Evening… my name is John…." He said setting them up.

"How can I help you??"

"I'll have a salad." Casey said.

"A garden salad??" John asked.

"Yea."

"I'll have the T-bone steak…. Medium rare…." Derek said handing John the menu.

"You want mashed potatoes with that??"

"Yea."

"Ok… and for you??" John asked turning to Teirney.

"Huh??... Oh… umm…. I'll have…. Can you give me a minute?? I haven't decided yet…" Teirney said looking up at him. He had gorgeous brown eyes.

"Sure thing… you want me to call in the rest??"

"No… we can wait till she decides…" Casey said looking at Teir with a worried look on her face. _Something's up I can tell… she's not acting like my Teir Bear… I mean I know she was raped and that she lost her brother… and maybe talking about him didn't help things…. She loved him more than anyone…that was her best friend… but she has to have something going on…. Something is eating at her…._

John came back 2 minutes later.

"You decided??" He asked.

"Yes…. I'll have the porterhouse steak… medium well… with fries… and a small garden salad on the side… with honey mustard dressing on the side."

"Alright… Did I get your drink order??"

"Nope…" Derek said, "I'll have a coke."

"Same for me." Casey said.

"And for you??" John asked Teirney.

"I'll just have a water with lemon." She said.

"Ok…. I'll be right out with your drinks." John said taking Teirney's menu and then exiting.

Derek turned to Teir.

"Are you ok?? You seem distant??"

"Yea… I'm fine… just tired from driving all day…" she said leaning back in her chair.

"Well then tomorrow I'm driving." Derek said.

"Do you know how to get there??" Teirney asked.

"I have a GPS and you can still direct me… Casey can sit in the back this time…" Derek said turning to Casey and smirking.

Casey just smirked back as John was coming back with the drinks.

"So how long are ya'll here for??" John asked putting down the drinks.

"Just tonight… why??" Derek asked.

"Cause they have a really sick concert tonight and wondering if ya'll would be interested…"

"Who's playing??" Casey asked.

"Metro Station… and some other bands." John said.

"Where and how much are tickets??" Casey asked perking out of her sit.

"Don't worry about that… eat and go get ready… and meet me in the lobby at 9…" John said walking away from the table also taking off his apron… he had a nice butt….

"That's kinda strange… " Casey said, "… but we get to go to a concert… so that's cool…"

Casey looked over at Teirney who was looking at her water and just spinning the straw in the water.

"You coming to the concert right??" Casey asked her.

"Huh… o… yea… sure… I guess…" Teirney said looking up at her.

"Good… cause I couldn't imagine going to a concert w/o my best friend…"

Teirney kinda smiled. She knew that Casey was just trying to cheer her up… and she was totally excited about going to a Metro Station concert.

The food came and John put Teri's food down then sat at the table like he knew them.

"Umm… what are you doing??" Derek asked.

"I'm just sitting down… I told my boss that ya'll were really good friends and that I was taking the rest of the night to hangout with ya'll." John said banging his thumbs on the table.

"Ok??... Are you just that desperate for people to hangout with??" Derek asked pretty rudely.

"Well I had 3 more tickets and my friends had to work… soo… I needed people to go with me…. I mean that's ok isn't it?? I promise I'm not going to steal your girl… I'm more interested in this one anyway." John said looking at Teirney.

Derek was about to say that she was his girl but didn't want Teir to yell at him for stopping her fun. He decided that if she wanted to flirt it was ok… they weren't dating… yet.

"So… wait you thing that she," Derek said pointing to Casey "… is my girlfriend??"

"Well yea… ya'll were flirting and such earlier…" John said.

"No… we're brother and sister…." Derek said.

"STEP… STEP sibs… I don't want people to know that I'm related to you… and that you have the same blood running through your veins as me…" Casey snapped.

"O so does that mean… you do like him??" John asked snidely.

"NOOOOOO… I don't like him like that… I actually have no one I like at this particularly moment." Casey said flirty.

"That's nice." John said turning to Teir, "Do YOU have someone you like at this moment??" he asked.

Teirney just looked up… he had gorgeous eyes and everything… but she was too hurt from Josh and everything to lead him on and have a one-night stand.

"Yea… my boyfriend." She said pulling her chair closer to Derek. "Looks like you'll have a better chance of a one-night stand… somewhere else…"

John then turned to Casey and smiled.

"Umm… NO… I think NOT… you gotta put a wedding ring on my finger first…." She said taking a bite of her food with an attitude.

"Well you know what… ya'll can just forget the concert…." John said getting up from the table in a huff.

"Good… cause we don't go to concerts with stranger anyway…" Teirney yelled back at him.

John then turned around and got right in her face.

"You will regret that you didn't come…" he said threating.

"What do you have a golden dick or something??" Teirney asked.

"I can bet you that I have a bigger one than your boyfriend there…"

"O really?? You sure about that?? Or are you still just trying to get me in the bed?? Just to let you know this is not the way to do it…" Teirney said getting up and walking away.

"Then how can I??" John asked following her.

"Umm by marrying me… and actually getting to know me."

"Well, we can get to know each other at the concert…" John said grabbing her up in his arms.

"Did you not hear me when I said I had a BOYFRIEND!?" Teirney said pushing away.

"I heard you but I don't believe you… he's a joke… you could do SO much better!!"

"O what?? By dating you??" Teirney said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well… yea kinda…" John said with a smile. "OR we could just have one night together and never see each other again…"

"I think my boyfriend is great and you can just go and try these lines with someone else…" Teirney said walking away.

"You know you're really pissing me off!! NO girl turns me down…"

"O yea?? Well guess what buddy she just did!!" A male voice said behind him.

**Review tell your friends... peace..**


	8. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again!

**Remember kids that this has serious content... don't read if faint of heart... **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD... but................. I'm getting married to Micheal Seater.... in June!!! Come to the wedding....

"_Who are you to tell me to leave her alone??" John turned asked the man behind them._

"_I'm her brother!!" Stephen said._

Teirney was shaken awake.

"You ok??" Casey asked, "You passed out when John grabbed your arm."

"Yea," Teirney said standing up, "I just had a really weird dream. Stephen tried to help me to get rid of John."

"Really!! That's kinda cool!!!" Casey said.

"I'm going to bed." Teirney said.

She went back to the room and Derek was sitting on the bed listening to music. She then curled up in the other bed and soon went to sleep.

"_Teirney, you know I love you right??"Josh said kissing her neck._

"_Yea… of course Josh…"_

"_Then, give yourself to me…"He whispered in her ear._

"_What??"Teirney pushed Josh up._

"_Give me all of you!!"_

"_No!!"She said getting off the bed._

"_O come on… you love me right??" Josh said sitting up._

"_Yea… but if you love me… you'll wait till I'm ready!!" _

"_And when is that going to be?? When we're 83??"_

"_Of course not… I want to wait till marriage... you know that…"Teirney said almost touching his arm._

"_Yea… but you also won't marry me!!"He said pushing it away._

"_Not yet… cause Josh you only want to marry me for sex…"_

"_That's not true… I love you… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Josh said trying to wrap her in his arms._

"_Then how come… every time you propose is when we talk about me not wanting to have sex with you??"She said pushing away._

"_That's because that's when marriage comes up so it's in my mind..." _

"_Well I want a romantic proposal…"Teirney starting walking away, Josh grabbed her arm._ "_Well… you know what… you can just drop that dream… cause you are going to either deal with my proposal now… or… give me what I want!!"_

_Teirney pushed Josh's arm off. _"_How about neither…"_

"_O now you just pissed me off!!" Josh pushed her on the bed and started ripping off her clothes._

"NO….NO…. JOSH…GET OFF!!! GET OFF!!!!" Teirney was tossing and turning.

Derek jumped up and grabbed her and she soon calmed down.

"Stephen…. He hurt me!!! He hurt me really bad!!!"

"Who hurt you Teir Bear??" Derek said trying to pry info out of her.

"Josh…" she whispered softly.

"How?" Derek asked.

Just then Casey slammed the door open and woke Teirney. Derek let out a disappointing sigh.

"What are you doing?? Get off of me!!!!" Teirney said pushing Derek away.

"You were having another seizure… sorry that I was trying to help you…" Derek said getting off the bed and moving over to his bed.

"I'm sorry I did that… I was just startled." Teirney said sitting up.

"You had another seizure???" Casey asked. "That's the 8th one in a week… how bad Josh affect you??"

Teirney just gave Casey a look; she had just revealed something that Tierney didn't want Derek to know. Little did she know that she had already that Josh hurt her.

"Sorry, but I'm worried about you Teir Bear… you've been like this ever since you came to see me and I don't like it!!! I miss the old Teirney…. I miss my best friend!!!" Casey said.

"Well I'm sorry… SHE was stolen… SHE no longer exists!!!!" Teirney said as she stormed out of the room.

"What is going on Casey??? What did Josh do to her???" Derek asked.

"I can't say… it's not my place…." Casey said running out of the room after Teirney.

Casey found Teir sitting on the floor right outside the room, she had her knees to her head and it was buried, she was crying so hard.

"I miss him Casey!!! I want him back!!! I want my big brother back!!! I want my life back the way it was before SHE walked into his life…. I hate her!!! I HATE her Casey!!!! She killed him…. That bitch killed him!!!!"

Casey just wrapped Teirney in a hug and stroked her hair.

Derek sat in the bed debating on whether he should go out and check on her… or just stay out of it… if it was just Casey he would probably just sit there and read a magazine or something… cause Casey would get over it sooner or later… but he just didn't know about Teirney… _I mean… she seems soooo much more delicate… she lost so much… and whatever that bastard did to her… O he's gonna pay…. I swear… whatever he did… he will pay with EVERYTHING HE HAS…._

Just then he heard Casey screaming for him.

"DEREK!!!!"

"What??" He said running out the door.

"She fell asleep… help me get her to the bed again…" Casey said trying to move Teir w/o waking her.

Derek came around and picked her up bridal style as he always did… carried her into the room and placed her on the bed…

"NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN STEPHEN… I NEED YOU…. BRITTANY IS JUST A LITTLE SLUT!!! STEPHEN!!! DON'T LEAVE ME… DON'T LEAve me…DOn't leav…"

Derek stayed by her side… he loved laying next to her… he didn't care if she only saw as Stephen in her sleep… he considered it an high honor… she raised that boy up on a pedestal… he was her hero among many other things…

Soon all three were asleep… Casey got a bed to herself while Derek stayed with Teirney.

The next day when they all woke up… they got back in the car and headed for home.

**Sorry about the wait... school started again and its hecktic... well review and tell me what i can improve upon....**


	9. Home Sweet Home?

**Remember folks... this story has rape and murder... parental discersion is advised...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD... but man do I wish I did.... lol... not really.... I just want Micheal Seater.

Teirney was sleeping in the passenger front seat.

Derek just tried to keep his eyes on the road. He loved to watch her sleep.

"Derek…. Would you stop looking at my best friend like that… she might like to arrive at her house with her car in good condition!!!" Casey said from the back seat.

"How about you mind your own business…. I was looking at the side view mirror." Derek said defending himself.

"Riiiiiiight!!!" Casey said just rolling her eyes and laughing. She knew exactly what was going on, but she couldn't stop it. She had to admit that Derek was sounding WAY better than Josh at this moment in time.

Just then Teirney started to shake.

"Stephen, come back!!! STEPHEN, COME BACK!!!!" She got louder and louder.

"Teir Bear!!! I'm here!!!!" Derek said as he laid his hand on her arm. "Teir Bear what's wrong??"

"He's back!!! He's back!!! And he'll kill Derek!!! He'll kill him!!!"

"Who's going to kill me…? I mean Derek??" Derek asked so he could get to him first.

"Josh!!!"

Casey jumped up and woke Teir up.

"Huh??... What?? Are we there yet??" Teirney said as she jumped up.

"No… but who's Josh and why is he going to kill me??" Derek asked quickly before Casey started talking to her about other things.

"O… that's my ex… who is still paying rent…" Teirney said sliding in her seat.

"And why is going to kill me exactly??" Derek said trying to pay attention to the road.

"Well…. Because… he… ummm… well… I have to go to the bathroom… can we stop??" Teirney said changing the subject quickly.

"Sure… but just know you still have to tell me why he wants to kill me after…" Derek said finding the next place to stop.

Derek found a place and they stopped.

Casey and Teirney went to the girl's room. Casey grabbed Teir's arm.

"Why is Josh going to kill Derek??" Casey asked.

"Cause he told me that if I go to see you and bring back another guy…. And I like him…. He would kill them… and then me after…." Teirney said trying to walk into the stall.

"You really like my step-brother??!!" Casey asked surprised.

"Well…. He is the only one that can make me stop my seizures…." Teirney said matter-a-factly.

"That's only because he reminds you of Stephen…"

"Well Stephen did make me promise to marry someone EXACTLY like him!!! Your step-brother is just like my brother." Teirney said as she stepped out of the stall. She washed her hands and they started walking out of the bathroom.

"You want to marry Derek??" Casey asked as they stepped out of the door.

Derek was on the other side.

"Is that why he wants to kill me??" Derek asked quiztively.

"No…" then Teir turned to Casey, "We'll talk about it later." Then she started walking to the car.

"Wait… if it involves me I want in on the convo!!!" Derek said chasing her.

"Give me my keys Derek… I'm going to drive the rest of way." Teirney stopped and held her hand out.

Derek just gave her keys and followed her to her car. He wanted to ask more questions but all he could do is smile because he just knew that she wanted to marry him.

They finally got to Louisiana. Casey was the only one sleeping. Teirney hated this cause that forced her to 1. Just listen to music or 2. Talk to Derek.

She decided to listen to music. She turned the volume up loud enough to where she and Derek couldn't talk but she could try to drown her thoughts about going back to the house where IT happened.

The radio had one of her favorite songs. Gun powder and lead by Miranda Lambert.

Teirney belted out every word.

_County road 2-33 _

_Under my feet _

_Nothing under this wide rock but a little old me._

_I got 2 miles till_

_He makes bail._

_And if I'm right we're heading straight for hell._

_I'm going home gonna load my shot gun wait by the door and light a cigarette._

_He wants a fight well now he's got one he ain't seen me crazy yet._

_Slap my face and shook me like a rag doll don't that sound like a real man._

_I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of… Gun Powder and Lead._

_Well its half pass 10._

_Another six pack in._

_I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind._

_He pulls in the drive _

_Gravel sides._

_He don't what's waiting here this time._

_I'm going home gonna load my shot gun wait by the door and light a cigarette._

_He wants a fight well now he's got one he ain't seen me crazy yet._

_Slap my face and shook me like a rag doll don't that sound like a real man._

_I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of… Gun Powder and Lead._

_His fist is big but my guns bigger._

_He'll find out when I pull the trigger._

_I'm going home gonna load my shot gun wait by the door and light a cigarette._

_He wants a fight well now he's got one he ain't seen me crazy yet._

_Slap my face and shook me like a rag doll don't that sound like a real man._

_I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of… Gun Powder Gun Powder and Lead._

When the song was done Teirney looked over at Derek and he just looked away quickly. So she turned down the radio.

"What??!!" She said annoyed.

"Nothing… you were just REALLY into that song…" Derek said looking out the window.

"O… was I really?? I guess I really like that song…" Teirney said looking at the road.

It was suddenly silent in the car again.

A few hours later…. They FINALLY made it Teirney's…. well their home.

They took the luggage in and Teir showed Derek and Casey where they would be sleeping.

The house was little but big at the same time… it was four bed… 2 bath…. Living room and den.

"Rent must be EXPENSIVE!!!" Casey said.

"Yea… but Josh is still going to pay it so don't worry about it!!!" Teirney said walking to her room.

"O am I??" They all heard behind them.

**Review my loves....**


	10. O How Wonderful!

**Rememeber people this is some heavy stuff..... Don't read if you have a weak stomach..... It will get worse!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!! I will get Micheal though!!! That sexy Canadian.... lucky for me when my friend takes over the world my sister gets Canada!!!!

Josh was standing in the front doorway swinging a ring of keys around his index finger.

Teirney just froze in place. She couldn't move.

"Long time… no see Teir Bear…." Josh said walking further into the house.

Josh was a big burly guy. Derek examined him…. And got a little scared and worried if he could actually take him. Derek would have to find a major way to do this if he honestly wanted to protect Teir from whatever he did to her.

"You might need to introduce me to your friends Teir…. I mean I will be around a lot…." Josh said walking up to Casey, "My name is Josh and you must be Casey…. Teir told me that you might be moving in…"

As the big man walked closer and closer she could smell the scent of Vodka was coming off of him.

"Now you I don't know…. "Josh turned and looked at Derek. "Who are you and why are you living in my house??" Josh got chest to chest with him.

Derek swallowed his spit hard.

Teirney finally moved…. "Josh I invited him to live with us…. You don't need to know them… and this is not your house anyway…. It's my house… you just pay the rent… I kicked you out weeks ago so…. GET THE HELL OUT!!!!"

"Such harsh words for such a weak soul…. I bet you haven't told your friends about our night." Josh said walking to Teir and rubbing his hand on her cheek.

Teir shook it off and gave him a death look. "Actually I told them EVERYTHING!!!"

"O really…. Well I'm sure you'll want to hear my side of my story… right guys??" Josh turned to Casey and Derek.

"Actually… I don't wanna hear anything…." Casey started to say but was cut off by Josh.

"You DO want to hear my side…." Josh was suddenly by Casey's side and she felt something like a gun in his pocket.

"Ok… what's your side Josh... " Casey said with a big gulp as a reaction the object in his pocket.

"Well for one… I want to hear what Teir Bear had to say…. Give me HER side of the story and I'll fill in the blanks she left out!!!!" Josh said walking over to a couch and sitting down. He invited Casey to come see with him while patting his side.

As Casey walked over there, because she was scared to do otherwise, she looked at Teir and noticed Teir was furious. _This must be so hard for her…. And she can't lie and say she's moved on cause he'd kill Derek and her… as much as I hate my step-brother…. I'd hate see the Venturi's faces at Derek's funeral._

Casey finally made it to the couch and sat beside Josh, careful to not get too close though.

_This chick is scared of me…. But o is she hot!!! She could be next if she doesn't watch the way she dresses!!! _Josh thought as Casey sat down.

"Ok then…. What is Teir's story??"

"Well…." Casey started.

"Casey!!!! You don't have to tell him anything!!! He is not the boss of you!!!!" Derek suddenly shouted across the room. "What Teir told you is between you and her and no one else needs to know that!!!"

Derek then looked at Josh and noticed the look on his face. _O sh… I'm dead!!!_

Josh stood up and walked toward Derek.

When Josh was just a few feet away Teir stepped in and pushed him back to the couch.

"You hurt my friends I hurt you!!!" Teirney said. "Now GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!"

"Fine…. I'll leave…. But I'll be back…. You can't keep me away forever!!!" Josh said standing up and passing Derek to get to the door.

"Wait Josh…." Teirney started.

_I knew she would want me back!!! _

Josh turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Give me back my key!!!" Teirney said walking towards him and holding out her hand.

Josh took the key out and slammed it in her hand. "I will be back!!!" He warned.

After all the unpacking, they all took showers and went off to their own beds.

Around the time Derek was just getting over thinking about Teirney and the look she had when Josh was around and the fact that Derek was in love with her. He heard his name being called.

"DEREK!!! DEREK!!!"

Derek ran to the door and ran to Casey's room, she was fast asleep w/ her ear muffs on so she couldn't hear Teir screaming…. It wasn't like she could do anything. So Derek ran to Teir's room and grabbed her up like he would always do. Teirney also calmed down like she would always do.

"Derek… I thought you were dead…. Josh was so quick to stab you….. but you're…. Immortal!!!"

"What are you talking about Teirney??" Derek asked confused as ever.

"Josh pulled out a knife and tried to stab you… you were down but then he was the one down and you're the one living…. I like that outcome!!!" Teirney put a big smile on her face.

Derek was happy to hear she didn't want him dead…. But he couldn't help but wonder…. Why does Josh want to kill him…?

"Teir…. Why did Josh want to kill me???"

"You know…. Because…. He finds you as a threat…. Trying to move in on his girl… well that's what he says anyway!!!" Teirney giggled. "Derek I just wanna lay here…. And go 2 sleep… would you say please?"

Derek couldn't refuse… but he was glad it was truly him she wanted and not just Stephen… although… being compared to Stephen was an high honor!!!

"Of course Teir…. Anything you want!!!" Derek said shifting his weight so that he fit better in the bed with her.

Teirney cuddled up into his chest and let out a sweet sigh before drifting off into a deep sleep. It took Derek about 10 minutes after that to fall asleep.

**Review me people!!!! OYEa!!!**


	11. The Boy Never Gives Up

**Sorry for the wait.... Remember this contains material not suitable for children..... viewer discrection is advised....**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.... But my dad might get a job in Canada.... I will kid nap and marry Micheal Seater..... :)

Teirney woke up in Derek's arms and smiled.

She tried to sneak out without waking him but she didn't succeed.

"Good morning sunshine!!!" Derek said stretching and sitting up.

"Good morning… I really don't have food in the house but I have money burning a hole in my pocket…. Wanna make a trip to Waffle House??" Teirney suggested standing up and grabbing some clothes to get dressed.

"Sure but let's see if Casey is awake first…." Derek said getting up to go to his room and do the same as Teir.

When Derek opened the door there stood Casey with her hand raised like she was about to knock.

"Ummm….. Wait why am I surprised…. Bad dream??" Casey looked past Derek and looked at Teir who nodded her head to confirm what she said.

"We were thinking of going to Waffle House for breakfast, you in??" Derek asked Casey as he walked to his room.

"Sure…" Casey said, "I'm already ready!!!"

Teirney and Derek got ready and all 3 of them went to Waffle House for breakfast.

"I'll pay for breakfast you guys…." Teirney suggested.

"Ummm…. No….." Derek injected, "I will NOT let a girl pay for me…"

"Well I work here I could probably get us a good deal…."

"Fine whatever…. But I'm still paying…."

Teirney just smiled flirtaously.

The waitress came and took their orders and brought out there drinks.

"OK…. I have to ask…. Why did we come to Waffle House instead of eating at the house???" Casey wondered.

"O cause…. Well….. Didn't really have time to go to the store for groceries…." Teirney said sipping on her drink, "I was kinda dealing with some stuff and then it was time to come see you…. "

"What kind of things???" Derek asked.

"O things with…. Umm........ Josh" Teirney coughed out.

"What things with Josh??" Derek stared at her and tried to guess before she said anything.

"Can we stop with the questions now…" Teirney shrieked.

Derek just raised his hands and gave up.

"Although I have one more question… Casey… when is the family coming?? I'm starting to miss Marti!!!" Derek asked.

"Aw… that's sweet!!!..." Teirney said.

"They get here Friday…." Casey said.

Just then the waitress brought them the food and check.

The teens ate and talked about mindless stuff. When they got home Casey and Teirney sat in the living room and watched TV and gabbed about anything and everything, while Derek went to his room and unpacked and tried to think of how Josh could have hurt Teir.

_Whatever he did…. She definitely didn't deserve it…. But what was it??_

Just then he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter if you must…." Derek hollered putting clothes in the drawers.

"Hey Derek" Casey said coming in and just plopping down on the bed, "Can I ask you a question??"

"If you must…"

"You know how Teir was hurt by Josh right??"

"Yea what happened??" Derek said turning around.

"I can't really tell you… that's for her to…."

"O come on you can tell me a little…. I mean she would want the guy who reminds her of her dead brother….."

"You would think so… huh…. Haha…. But if she wants you to know she'll tell you….. Wait why do you wanna know so badly???"

"What do you mean??"

"I mean you are really interested on knowing what happened??"

"I'm not allowed to care about anyone or anything???"

"Umm…. Not when you're…. well YOU…." Casey said as she got up and started to walk out when Derek stopped her.

"Fine… If you must know…. I think I'm falling in love with her…." Derek said as he went to sit on the bed.

"You just met her??"

"You've heard of love at first sight right??"

"Yea but…. I don't know it just sounds weird…."

"What sounds so weird??"

"The fact that you are in love with my best friend after a week of knowing her….." Casey said almost yelling.

"SHHHH…. Don't yell it…. I don't want her to know…" Derek said running over and covering her mouth up.

Casey pushed his hand down. "Don't worry…. She's in the living room…. We're in the back of the house… she won't hear us…."

"You know what …. I think you're jealous….." Derek said as he flopped down on his bed sideways.

"Jealous of what???"

"The fact that she has a great guy wanting her…. And you don't have anyone…."

"That's not true…. Truman still wants me…."

"Yea….. That's only because he wants to get in your pants….. He has since he met you….."

"Yea….. But he wants me….. Right???"

"Yea but not the way you should want him to want you….. He should want to be with you for the rest of your life…. Kinda like Noel use to…. Not just get in your pants…." Derek said rolling to his back and basking in his brilliance.

"And that's how you feel about Teir??"

"Yep…."

"Really???!!! You want to spend the rest of your life with my best friend??" Casey said sitting on the end of the bed because her head was getting dizzy.

"Well…. I figure she lost her Stephen once and now she has a chance to get him back….. And I wouldn't want to be the reason she lost her Stephen again….." Derek said with a crooked smile.

"Yea I guess I see your point…"

Just then they heard a door slam open.

"JOSH GET OUT!!!"

"Why Teir Bear??? Don't you love me anymore?? You know that you have never had a greater experience than you had with me that night…. And you know you want me to do it again….." Josh said walking up to her.

"Touch me and I swear Josh you'll pay for it….." Teir said backing up.

"What are you going do Teir??? Sick that wimp on me??? He couldn't even beat me up with both hands tied behind my back…." Josh said with a massive chuckle.

"Josh I'm serious….. GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!"

"There's no need to be so mean Teir…. I just wanna talk with you…. I mean I am paying for your house still….. You do remember that don't you…. I'm doing you a favor…. I could let you fend for yourself….."

"I'm not fending for myself…. I got roommates and they would help me pay…. Now LEAVE!!!!"

"No…. now be a good girl…." Josh backed her onto the couch and climbed on top of her, "And shut your mouth…."

Teirney slapped him and ran down the hall…… while running she ran into Derek.

Josh followed her.

Teirney pushed Derek outta the way and ran into her room and locked the door.

"O TEIR BEAR!!!..... Come out come out wherever you are…." Josh said walking up to the door and knocking.

"Dude… how about you just leave her alone…. She obviously doesn't want you here…." Derek said.

"Dude…. How about you just…. Mind your own fucky business….." Josh continued knocking on Teir's door. "Teir…. Please I really just wanna talk…. PLEASE BABY!!!..... I LOVE YOU!!!"

Just then the door unlocked and Teir stood in the door way, "What do you want??" she said leaning up against the door frame.

"May I come in??"

"No…. you wanna talk…. TALK!!!"

"I wanna talk in private…" Josh said in an almost whisper.

"You lost that request when you did what you did…."

"And just what was that that I did Teir Bear??"

"You know what you did Josh!!!! I don't have to tell you….."

"Well THEY," he said tilting his head towards Derek and Casey, "don't know what I did. Why don't you tell them Teir…?"

"Josh just leave…." Teir said slamming her door shut.

Josh caught it before she could get it all the way shut, "I'm not that easy to get rid of….." Josh then pushed her in the room some more.

"Now I was going to be nice and just talk it out but you've pushed me over the edge Teir Bear….. Now LAY DOWN…." Josh then pushed her on the bed and started to rip her clothes off. Teirney started pushing him off and trying to fight him again, but he completely knocked her out with one strong slap across the face.

Casey then ran into the room, "GET OFF OF HER YOU OGRE….." Casey said slamming her fist into Josh's back. He turned and threw her off his back and knocked her into the wall and she nearly knocked out.

Derek then ran in and grabbed the back of Josh's shirt and pulled him off of Teir turned him around and gave him one good punch to the face.

Josh stood back up and readjusted his jaw, then took swing at Derek. Derek ducked then punched him in the stomach. He then picked josh up by his shirt again and started to walk him out.

When they got to the front door Derek threw Josh out. Josh then stood up and said, "I'm not done with you got me buddy, you may have won the battle, but you better believe I'll win the war…."

Derek just slammed the door, and then ran back to Teir's room.

When he got back Casey was starting to sit up and rub her head. Teir was still out on the bed.

He ran over and tried to wake her up.

"Stephen??" she said kinda opening her eyes.

"No, it's Derek…. " He said smiling and hugging her.

"O…. where's Stephen??" Teirney asked.

"Teir…. Stephen died several years ago…." Derek told her.

Teirney then buried her face into Derek and started to cry. Derek just held her.

"Stephen…. If you can hear me..... He almost did it again…… Stephen I need you…… Stephen where are you????"

"I'm here…." Derek said to try and cheer her up, "I have you….. I'm going anywhere…." Derek held her closer.

She then started to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Teirney had woken up like nothing happened.

She walked into the living room where Casey and Derek were bickering over something.

"What are ya'll fighting about now??" Teirney asked.

"O nothing ju…." Derek tried to say before Casey cut him off.

"Derek wants to know what you meant by he tried it again Stephen…." Casey said like it was one word.

"O…." Teirney went and sat on the couch. "Well…. I guess I should tell you what Josh did to me…."

"Umm yea… after all that madness yesterday I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on…." Derek said looking at Casey.

"It's not my story to tell…." Casey said sticking her tongue out.

"Welll….. Ummm….. About a few months ago…. While Josh and I were still living together…. He got really drunk one night… Just like I imagine he was yesterday…. And he kinda…." Teirney closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears, "…. Forced himself on me….."

Derek's jaw dropped. He was speechless. He figured that it was bad…. But he never thought it was that bad.

**Review.....**


	12. If Walls Could Talk

**Read with caution.... This chapter has a really heated scene...... Now I gotta give props where props are due..... Some of this was inspired by some of my favorite authors and favorite stories on here..... Thank you for giving me help through my writer's block..... Bet you wouldn't have thought of that **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD..... but Micheal Seater will be in love with me someday :)

It was finally Friday.

Nora had just called and told the kids that they were getting close to the house.

Derek had been acting weird the last few days. When Teirney started to scream in the middle of the night, Casey had to force him to go calm her down. But, when she was calm and in her sleep would beg who she thought was Stephen to stay, he would just put a pillow or something in his stead and go back to his room.

Casey walked into the kitchen where Derek was eating some cereal that they had picked up two days before.

"Mom just called…. They just got off the interstate…." She told him sitting next to him.

He just nodded.

"What the hell is up with you?? It seems like ever since that day with Josh you haven't been yourself…"

"Nothing's wrong…. I'm just not as excited as you that the family is coming…."

"Bull-Shit Derek!!!! You are missing Marty and I know it…. Something is up and I want to know now….." She nearly screamed, "I mean you're not even trying to calm Teir down when she has nightmares….. I thought you were practically in LOVE with her…."

"Things change…. And anyway…. Wasn't it you that said that I shouldn't be falling in love with her…..? That I JUST met her??"

"Yea… but when does what I say stop you from doing what you want??"

"When that thing has a deeper past than I thought….." Derek mumbled to himself.

"What was that??" Casey asked leaning in closer to hear him.

"I SAID…." Derek shouted. "When that thing has a deeper past than I thought…."

Casey pushed her chair away from the table in a huff. "I'm disappointed Derek…. I thought you would want to cling to her tighter…. Knowing that she needs you more now…. She has no one besides us…. And you're just pushing her aside like she's a toy that you got tired of…. I'd thought you'd grown Derek Venturi…. But I guess I was wrong…." Casey left the kitchen and went outside to wait for the family.

Teirney walked into the kitchen grabbed a bowl and a spoon and sat across from Derek at the table. She then picked up the cereal and milk and poured them in the bowl.

Derek just sat quiet eating his cereal and he suddenly heard her spoon drop in the bowl.

When he looked over her head was buried in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Derek's heart started breaking and he got up from his seat and went and held her.

Teirney just turned into him and cried on his shoulder.

Derek stroked her hair. "Everything's going to be alright Teir…. I won't let anything harm you…."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Thanks Derek…. I'm just scared…. Josh is just a force I can't fight…." She said through her tears.

He wiped a tear off her face. "We'll fight him together!!" He couldn't let anything hurt her. Casey was right. They were all she had. And as much as he wanted to fight it right now, he was falling in love with her.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then they heard the door opening.

Chattering was coming from the front hallway.

Teir and Derek went and joined the commotion.

"SMEREK!!!!!!!" Marty yelled running and leaped into Derek's arms.

"Hey Smarty…. My you've grown since I last saw you…"

"That was only a week ago Smerek…. "Marty said with a giggle.

"Well you've done a week's worth of growing…." Derek tickled her stomach and Marty just laughed.

_Stephen laid there lifeless in the coffin._

"_Before he died Stephen had asked that his sister Teirney get up and say a few words on his behalf." The preacher said as he stepped away from the podium._

_Teirney wiped the tears from her eyes and walked up to the podium._

"_My brother was a great guy… He was the star of the hockey team…. And he was my best friend..."_

_Teirney looked down at her mother who was sobbing carelessly._

"_I know Stephen wouldn't want us to be grieving his death right now… He'd want us to laugh and have a good time…." She chuckled a little bit through her tears. "He'd basically want us to have a roast on his behalf…" She sucked up her tears and looked the audience straight in the eyes." Well I'm gonna honor my brother's wishes and embarrass the spit out of him till we're all laughing at how silly and dumb he was…."_

"You ok Teir??" Lizzie asked.

Teirney shook her head. "O…. Yea I'm fine….. How was ya'll's trip??"

"LONG!!" Nora said. "But it was adventurous…. You live LONG ways from your parents don't you???"

"Yea…. Well since Stephen's death …. My parents and I just haven't seen eye to eye…."

"O is that why you moved in with your boyfriend??" Nora asked like a mother would.

"No…. That was one thing we agreed on…." Teirney laughed. "No we just couldn't stop fighting over what we should do with Stephen's things….. So yea…."

Nora just coughed and changed the subject quickly. "So which room will we have??"

"The adults are staying in the master bedroom…." (Which happened to be Josh's old room). "And the girls will be in Casey's room…. And Ed is staying with Derek…." Teirney said pointing towards the directions of the rooms.

The family went and got the suit cases and the teens helped them put them in their rooms.

After they all settled in they went into the living room and sat around and just laughed and talked about the week they had. (Although the teens left some things out.)

Soon everyone was getting hungry.

"We can either cook here…. Or go out to eat, our treat??" Derek mentioned.

"WELLL…. If it's your treat Derek then…. I guess we better cook here…. Because I've had my dollar menu fix for the week… "George said.

Everyone cracked up laughing and then they decided to go out and George would pay so the kids would have money to spend on groceries and things they needed.

"What's a good restaurant around here??" George asked.

"Well… there's of course Mexican…. Italian…. Vietnamese…. Chinese…. Anything you'd like…. I think we got it…." Teirney said with a laugh.

"Ok…. Let's get in the car and drive till we find a place…." George suggested.

They all got into the family car and they drove till they all decided on El Mexicano's.

When they were all seated everyone ordered and had a good time just talking some more.

Teirney started to feel like she was the family again. She loved that feeling. Even though it wasn't just her and Casey and Nora, it was still great.

After dinner everyone wanted some ice cream, on George again. Then they went home and decided to watch a movie.

They all agreed on Pirates of the Caribbean.

After the movie ended everyone headed to their rooms to go to sleep.

Teirney was lying in her bed reading her book when she had a tap on the door.

"Come in" She announced without lifting her head from the book.

"Hey Teirney…." A voice said walking in, "Are you ok from this morning??"

She put down her book and looked up. There sat Derek in just his pajama pants.

His body wasn't perfect, but at this moment she needed to take a deep breath while looking at his nearly chiseled body.

"Yea… I'm fine… Just was tired…." Teirney said putting a bookmark in the page she was on and setting it down on the pillow next to her. "You can come in and sit down." She said gesturing to her bed.

"No…. I was just checking up on you… Good night…" Derek said turning around and starting to walk back to his room.

"Derek…." She called out after him, "Please stay with me…. Just a few minutes….. "

He turned around to look at her; she looked so cute her in PJ's.

She then made a puppy dog face that he just couldn't resist. He walked in and sat on the end of the bed.

"Thought that might work…. Stephen was always a sucker for that face….. "She said smiling at winning.

He just smiled at her.

They sat in silence for a while, and then Derek became brave and decided to talk.

"Can I ask you a question??"

"Sure…. What's up??"

"You remember when you first had the nightmares at the house??? And you ended up sleeping in my room??"

"Yea why??"

"Well you remember how you said that you wanted to wait till marriage to do anything with a guy….. Then you whispered something under your breath??"

Teirney looked down and sort of started blushing. "Yea…."

"What did you whisper…..? If I may ask??"

"That it was really too late for that…." She said just looking at her hands twirling her thumbs.

"O… I'm sorry that happened Teir…." Derek said reaching out his hand and put it on her leg.

She just looked up and smiled. "Thank you…."

They just smiled at each other for a long while till there was another knock on the door.

Without looking away from Derek Teirney asked, "Who is it??"

The door kinda cracked. "Is Smerek in here??" A little voice came in through the crack.

"Come on in Smarty…." Derek said turning towards the door.

"Everything ok Marty??" Teirney asked as Marty came in and climbed in Derek's lap.

"There was a big guy at the window of Nora and Daddy's room…." Marty said.

"You sure it wasn't just a tree or something Marty??" Derek asked as he swept her hair from her face.

"No….. It was a guy…. The window was open and he told me to go unlock the front door for him….."

Teirney's eyes got wide. "Did you??"

"Yes…." Marty said.

Teirney just looked at Derek and then ran out of the room.

There stood Josh at the end of the hall. "You know you have a nice family staying with you right now Teir Bear….. I would hate for something to happen to them…." Josh said holding a gun in his hand.

"Josh don't you dare do anything to this family….. I'm warning you….." Teirney said inching towards him.

"What are you gonna do Teir Bear??? You're unarmed….. And you're one of the most scared people I know when it comes to fight with me….. You can't do it Teir….. You're too weak….."

"I AM NOT WEAK!!!!" Teirney suddenly screamed as she popped up in her bed from the bad dream.

Derek ran in at the noise.

"You alright Teir??" He said opening the door.

"Yea…. Just another bad dream I guess…." She said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"O ok…. That's good…. Well goodnight then…." He said walking back to his room.

"Derek…. Please stay…. I can't stand being alone in here right now….."

Derek turned around, she was wide awake….. Her eyes were wide open and she was asking for him to stay with her…. This wasn't her dream…. It was her.

He walked in and sat on the bed next to her. Teirney then scooted over and put her head under his arm and laid on his chest.

Derek began to rub her arm. They just laid there for a long while.

"Derek…." Teirney finally said.

"Hmm…" Derek mumbled with his eyes almost closed.

"Have you ever been in love??"

Derek sat up immediately pushing Teirney off of him. "Ummm….. Well yea kinda I guess…."

"So in love that even though the person did something so awful to you….. You can't help but still love them??" Teirney said staring at his face.

Derek turned and wrapped Teirney into his arms.

"Teir…. You deserve so much better than Josh…. You deserve someone that is actually in love with you…. Cause by the looks of it…. Josh only wanted one thing….."

"I know…. But I still love him for some odd reason…." Teir said almost crying.

"That's because…." Derek then lifted her face to where they were eye to eye. "You haven't found someone else to fall in love with…."

Teirney just looked into his eyes. She couldn't look away. "That's where you're wrong…."

Teirney then leaned in closer.

Their faces were inches apart…. They were both breathing heavily.

Their lips got closer and closer……. Till finally they touched.

The kiss started slow but then progressed to something deeper and more passionate.

Soon the teenagers were laying on the bed and Derek started toying with the possibility of taking off Teirney's clothes and ravishing her body, but he didn't want to push her into something that she just wasn't ready for.

Their lips parted and Teir got right in Derek's ear. "Derek you have my permission….. Take me…."

With that Derek kissed Teir again and his hands were exploring her body. He then felt hard as they pressed their bodies together so he reached to remove her shirt.

Once the shirt was off there were her perfect breast and Derek was hooked.

Derek started kissing a path from Teirney's neck to her chest then when he got to her stomach he looked up at her. She had her eyes closed and had a semi pained look on her face and let out a little moan. He could tell she was a little uncomfortable so he moved back up her mouth and started kissing her there again.

They started rolling on the bed again and she ended up on the top and she decided right then and there she was in love with him, he was not Josh, for one he didn't take advantage of the fact that she was letting him in. She then started massaging the swelling with one hand and soon she had his boxers that he was sleeping in off.

He then hooked his thumbs in her pajama pants and thong and started to remove them.

She then slid herself on the top of his member and took him completely in. Derek took her hips and guided her thrust; they stifled their moans for fear of waking up everyone in the house. Derek had the strongest urge to just throw her back on the bed and take over this activity but he knew if he did that she would push him off and kick him out. Their lips met again and their tongues wrestled with each other while they grind and made love.

They started slow and loving, but then they progressed to going faster. Derek rolled Teir onto the bed and kissed down her neck again. She bit her bottom lip as her stopped on a spot and bit. Derek then massaged Teirney's clit to give her an orgasm. She wanted to scream so bad. She grabbed the head board and pursed her lips so it just came out as a muffled moan. Soon they both reached climax and fell on the bed.

They were wrapped in the blankets and sheets. They laid in each other arms. Derek stroked Teirney's hair and Teir ran her fingers down Derek's chest to his belly button. She stopped there and traced it.

"I wouldn't do that…. We might just have to go for round two…." Derek smiled grabbing Teirney's hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed each finger.

"Derek…. I love you…." Teirney said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too…."

"Derek…. Derek….. Why are you sweating??" Teirney asked.

"Huh??"

Then he woke up to Edwin over his head.

"Derek…. Why are you sweating??" Edwin asked.

Derek quickly sat up and examined where he was. He was in his room and there was no Teirney in sight.

"And who do you love??" Edwin asked confused.

Derek grabbed Ed's shirt, "Don't you repeat ANYTHING you heard to ANYONE!!!" Derek threatened.

"Alright…. Whoever this girl is she must mean a lot to you…" Ed said going and laying down on the pallet he had on the floor.

Derek lay back down and remembered his dream, smiled and went back to sleep in the hopes that he would dream it again.

**Review.....**


	13. The Morning After

**Hey guys just a reminder this is a very crucial topic. It has rape and murder... and btw sorry for it taking so long.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

Teirney snuck into Derek's room.

She looked on the floor and saw Edwin, then looked up and kind of giggled at the fact that the brothers slept exactly alike.

They were both taking up most of the bed, or pallet, that they slept on.

She tippy toed over to Derek's bed and softly woke him up.

"Derek….. Derek…."

Derek rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

"Derek….. Can I sleep with you?" Teirney asked leaning over him.

Derek jumped up and rubbed his eyes. He then looked over at her and there she stood in a tank top and pajama pants. He then looked at the floor and Edwin was still there.

He then scooted over and held up the covers.

Teirney crawled in and cuddled into Derek's chest.

"Thanks Derek….. I just couldn't stand being alone in that room at this moment…." Teir said closing her eyes and settling in for the night.

"Why what's wrong?" Derek asked pulling her a little closer.

"I had a VERY bad dream….. I'm surprised you didn't hear me scream….."

"Well…. Guess I was just in a deep sleep….." Derek said kinda shifting his weight uncomfortably. "What was the dream about?"

"Well….. You had come into my room and we were talking about that first night I had the nightmares at your house….. Then Marty came in and said that Josh was at that Master bedroom window and asked to be let in….. Which she did unlock the front door for him…"

Derek started to want to beat him up and it was just a dream.

"So then I ran out the room and there he stood with a gun in his hand….. He was threatening your family…. And when I threatened him back….. He just laughed and said I was weak….. Then I woke up and screamed 'I AM NOT WEAK!' So yea….. That was my bad dream"

Derek hugged Teirney tighter, "Well it was only a dream….. No need to worry…."

Teirney then sat up.

"You know what though…. I half excepted you to come dashing into the room to check on me…. Why didn't you?" Teirney asked drilling him.

Derek then blushed and toyed with the possibility of telling her of his dream.

"Well…. Like I said…. I must have been in a deep sleep…. Now will you lie down and go to sleep….." Derek said grabbing her and bringing her to his chest.

Teirney just smiled because she knew there was more to tell but she didn't push it. When he was ready to talk he would.

So they both settled in and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Well I and Nora wanted to see the sights in New Orleans…. Would you kids like to come?" George asked.

"Well Casey and I wanted to go shopping for some more stuff." Teirney said. "You guys go ahead…. How about you just make it an adult day…. Leave the kids with me and the others…. We'll make sure that they are well fed and in good health when you come back…."

Nora and George looked at each other then nodded their heads at the good idea.

So after breakfast the adults got dressed and kissed the kids goodbye for the day and headed to New Orleans.

"Well Case you ready to go shopping for groceries?" Teir asked finishing her breakfast.

"I don't wanna leave all the kids in Derek's care….. " Casey said.

"Well we can bring Liz and Marty w/ us…." Teir said turning towards the girls, "If you guys want to come?"

The girls nodded their heads and ran to get ready.

"Looks like it's just the guys today…." Derek said laughably.

"No shanagins Derek!" Casey said shaking her finger.

Derek just threw his hands up as if he was to surrender.

The girls left for the store and the guys just plopped on the couches and watched T.V. (Although Derek had the remote.) When the girls got back both Ed and Derek were passed out, mouths wide open and drool running down their chins.

The girls quietly put up all the groceries and then Lizzie and Teirney went over to the boys and put wet willies in their ears to wake them up.

Both boys jumped up.

Then Derek and Edwin chased Lizzie and Teirney around the house till Marty put her leg out and tripped Edwin. Edwin grabbed on to Derek's shirt to catch his balance just about the time Derek was about to catch Teir and at that time they all fell.

After the fall they all started laughing and then decided to eat lunch.

After lunch they watched a movie. In the middle of the movie, the phone rang.

Teirney got up off the couch and picked the phone up.

"Hello"

"Hello, Teir Bear…. How you doing?" She heard on the other end of the phone.

"Josh, what do you want?"

"Teir Bear…. Why you so mean?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Teir yelled into the phone.

"All I'm going to say is that I'm coming over to talk….."

"Josh don't you dare come over here…."

"What are you going to do Teir Bear? Kill me?"

"I just might Josh…."

Then the phone disconnected.

Teirney put the phone down and just looked at Derek and Casey.

Casey got up and went to stand by Teir. "Don't worry mom and George will be back most likely by the time he is here."

Just then the phone rang again. This time Casey answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Casey I just wanted to let you guys know that me and Nora decided we're staying in New Orleans for the night. I hope you all have a great night and we love you all. Tuck Marty in for us." Then George just hung up.

**Review...**


	14. Things are getting fishy

**From the title you can tell that things are getting fishy... also sorry for taking so long computer issues and some other issues... such as I just had a kid :). A little boy named Blaine Henry Martin Reeve. Although his father can stay where ever he is. But ne who I just wanna give a awesome shout out to Nancyilyn Sibley :). She helped me tremendously with this chapter. She has some great ideas and she helped me make this chapter awesome (or at least I hope ppl think it's awesome). Ne who remember the story is deep and has murder and rape. **

**Disclaimer:**_ I own NOTHING. But Micheal Seater is sleeping next to me every night :) (i wish)_

Casey put down the phone and went and sat on the couch. She just sat there staring into space and repeating the same thing over and over again, "They're not coming back….. They're not coming back….."

"Who's not coming back Case?" Tierney asked walking over to the couch and shaking Casey.

"Mom and George…. They're staying in New Orleans…. They're not coming back… We're gonna die…. Josh is gonna kill us!" Casey said burying her face into her hands and sobbing.

"No he's not! Not if I can help it!" Derek said standing up.

Just then the door swung open with a bang against the wall.

Casey jumped up and gathered up the younger kids. "Let's go to the back room… We don't need to be in this." She said shooing them into the back of the house.

"Casey what is going on? Who is this Josh you were screaming about?" Lizzie asked as Casey pushed her.

"I'll tell you later Liz…. Just let's go to the back room please…." Casey begged.

The kids listened and went to the back room.

Josh walked into the house and went straight for Tierney.

"Hey Teir Bear…. Ready to talk?" Josh walked to Tier with a smirk on his face.

Tierney stood up quickly from the couch and was ready to fight.

Just then Derek jumped in between Josh and Tierney, "Don't come another inch!" Derek said threatening.

"What are you going to do shrimp?"

"_Shrimp? Boy I'm bigger than you are…." Stephen said to the boy threatening his sister._

"_I'm only trying to say sorry…" The boy pleaded. _

"_You lay one hand on my sister I swear boy you'll be 6 feet under…." _

_The boy stepped chest to chest with Stephen, "Is that a threat?"_

"_No…. That's a promise…" Stephen then shoved the boy._

Just then Teirney heard a loud crash and woke up from her flashback and saw Derek lying on the ground and Josh with his hands as he had just shoved Derek.

"STOP IT! Derek go with your siblings…. This is not your fight." Tier pleaded with Derek.

"Tier I'm not gonna let this asshole hurt you."

"Derek please I don't want you hurt for something that you're not in…"

"I've had enough of this….." Josh pushes Teirney out of the way. "He can fight if he wants to… He's a grown boy….. Unless you're willing to cooperate Teir Bear?" Josh begins to walk towards Teirney,

"Over my dead body!" Derek says standing up and running to get in between them.

"Ok…. Well it's your funeral!" Josh throws a punch, Derek ducks and Josh swings it over his head.

Josh lost his balance a little and fell. "Ok… Now you really pissed me off…." Josh got up and ran straight to Derek and speared him and ran into the wall.

Casey heard a bang.

"Lizzie and Edwin stay here with Marti… I'm going to check things out…. But please stay in here."

"Ok Case, just please stay be careful." Liz pleaded with her sister.

Casey just nodded and walked out of the room.

Derek regained his strength from the impact of going into the wall and punched Josh in the gut. Josh just laughed and repaid the favor.

Derek doubled over in pain, then stood up and punched Josh in the face. Josh was thrown by this and grabbed his jaw and readjusted it.

Just then Casey jumped on the back of Josh and started punching his head.

Josh threw her off his back and she went into the wall knocking her out.

Teirney ran to her and slapped her face a little, "Casey wake up…." When she wasn't waking, Teir got up and ran over and starting punching Josh's back. "Leave my friends alone Josh!"

"O look she's coming to me….." Josh grabbed her up and started kissing her neck.

Teirney was trying her best to push away but never succeed.

"HEY!" Derek yelled. Josh turned towards him.

Derek then punched him in the face again. Josh threw Teirney aside and she went into the couch.

Josh then reached into his pocket and pulled put a switch blade. "You wanna play dirty? So can I." He then took a stab at Derek. Derek dodged it.

Josh tried again but this time Derek grabbed his wrist and fought to get the knife away from him.

They both struggled for a good 5 minutes until Josh pushed Derek. Derek fell and then came down and tried to stab Derek again. Derek grabbed his wrist again and held it above his head. Then Derek got a surge of strength and overpowered Josh and got Josh under him. The boys wrestled back and forth. Derek was under Josh when his arm gave out and the knife came down.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Teirney screamed.

**Review please. Love ya'll's input :)**


	15. The War is Won

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Teirney ran over to wake Casey up. "Casey! WAKE UP!" Tierney was shaking her furiously.

Casey finally woke up. She rubbed the back of her head in pain. Teirney just grabbed her up crying. "O…. Thank God you're ok."

"What's going on? Where's Derek?"

All Tierney could do is cry more and point to the bodies on the ground.

Casey looked at where she was pointing and all she could do is hug her best friend back and cry a long with her.

Just then a body plopped on the floor. The girls looked up and there lied Josh with the knife sticking out of his stomach.

Derek stood up quickly. He started to shake a little. All he could do is stare at Josh's dead body for a while.

Tierney then got up and ran over to Derek and slammed into him with a hug, "I thought you were dead!"

Derek then wrapped Tierney in his arms and buried his face in her hair. Tierney heard a slight sniffle and she lifted her head a bit and looked at Derek. He was crying.

"Are you crying?" She asked.

Derek then just grabbed her under the chin and placed his lips on hers. Teirney was sort of caught off guard a little by this but she gave into the kiss. The kiss had a little force behind it but it was sweet and passionate. The kiss finally broke and Tierney put her fingers on her lips in shock.

"What was that for?"

"I saw my life flash before my eyes and I didn't want to miss my chance again." Derek said.

Tierney just smiled. And leaned in to kiss him again but Casey interrupted.

"Guys we gotta call the police. We can't just have a dead body lying in the middle of the floor." She said with some fear behind her voice.

"Do you want me to go to jail?" Derek asked with a little fear in his voice.

"Derek it was self defense. They can't do anything to you." Casey brought up.

Derek just walked backwards to the couch and sat down and put his head in his hands.

Tierney walked over and put her hand on his back. "Derek we will tell the police what happened. It will be ok." She said trying to reassure him.

Derek just looked up at her and stared into her eyes. He then nodded slightly and walked over to the phone and threw it at Casey.

Casey dialed 9-1-1 and spoke to the operator and told her that they had a man stabbed in their house.

The operator told her they'd have someone there in about 5 minutes and then Casey hung up.

"Someone's gonna be here in 5 minutes." Casey said and joined the others on the couch.

They just sat there and stared at the body.

Derek couldn't believe he did that. He had stabbed a guy. But Casey was right it was self defense. Josh was trying to kill him.

Just then there was a knock at the door. All three of them jumped a little bit.

Casey got up and answered the door.

There stood a policeman. "We got a call about a murdered man?"

"Yes officer he's in here." Casey led the policeman to the living room and showed him Josh on the ground.

The policeman looked him over and then asked what happened.

Teirney looked up and said, "He barged in the door and was coming after me. Derek…." She then pointed to Derek sitting next to her, "….. Was trying to keep him from getting to me and when they had thrown a few punches…. Josh….." Teirney then pointed to the dead body, "…. Then pulled a knife and in the struggle of trying to fight him off Derek stabbed him."

The policeman then turned to Derek. "Is this true?"

Derek just nodded.

"Alright…. It was self defense. I'll write a report up and get ya'll's statements."

The policeman then called for someone to come get the body and went to his car to get the papers.

It was 3 hours later when everyone finally left.

Casey then remembered the kids in the back room and ran to check on them. When she got back there all three were asleep on the bed so she just put a blanket over them and let them sleep.

She walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with the other two.

All three of them leaned back on the couch and sighed.


	16. The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

**I finally finished this chapter... It was hard I hope ya'll like it... Now I should only have like 2-3 chapters left not quite sure. But thanks again to Nancyilyn Sibley for her help... she is my God send sometimes with this story lol  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

Teirney jumped up about 5 minutes later and ran to the kitchen.

She dug through the cabinets and pulled out a bottle. It was Captain Morgan.

"Josh left this when I kicked him out…. I think its time we celebrate." Tierney said opening the bottle that was mostly full.

Teirney pulled out some coke and put ice in three cups and started to pour glasses for everyone.

Casey declined hers. "I promised myself I would never touch alcohol ever since Stephen died."

"Its not like we're driving anywhere, we're just having a few drinks to celebrate our freedom." Tierney said handing Casey her glass again. "And plus we never got to celebrate ya'll moving in."

Casey reluctantly took the glass.

"O don't be such a keener Case! It's just one drink." Derek pointed out.

"I propose a toast." Derek then said holding up his glass. "To good friends….. And good health."

"And to a life without crazy exes trying to kill you!" Teirney said holding her glass up.

"Here here!" The other two said.

They all clanked their glasses together and then drank. Teirney practically drank the whole glass in that one gulp.

"Woah…. Slow down there tiger…. We have plenty more." Derek said grabbing Tierney's glass and putting it on the table.

Teirney laughed a little and wiped her mouth. "Sorry guess I was just excited to celebrate."

As the night went on, they drank some more. Casey just had coke after the first drink, Derek had a few more after, but Tierney practically was drinking to rest of the bottle herself.

After a while Casey was getting sleepy and so was Derek. Teirney tried to get them to stay up with her and celebrate some more but they were falling asleep so she caved and went to bed, but she brought the bottle with her but Derek grabbed it from her and put it on the table. (By this time she was just drinking it straight.)

When they were walking back to their rooms Tierney grabbed Derek and pulled him in hers.

"Come sleep with me…. I don't want to be alone…." Teirney pleaded with him.

Derek couldn't resist. Plus he wanted to be close to her, he had almost lost her.

They climbed in bed and got under the covers. Tierney snuggled into Derek's chest and Derek just stroked her hair.

"Derek?"

"Hmm…" Derek said almost falling asleep.

"Am I a bad person for celebrating the fact that Josh is dead?" She asked looking up at his face.

"No. Of course not and anyway I just look at it as your celebrating the fact that I'm not." Derek said with a smile.

"True. I don't know what I would have done if you were the one dead. I probably would go crazy." She said laughingly.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying this, but I think you wouldn't be far after me. Josh would have probably killed you next."

"Yea…. You're probably right." Tierney just buried her head down in Derek's chest and started crying slightly.

Derek grabbed Teirney under the chin. "But neither one of us is dead so we don't have to worry. And Josh is out of our lives forever."

Teirney lifted her head to Derek's face and kissed him. This kiss had more love in it than the first one, but it was just as passionate, if not more.

The kiss broke for a brief second. Derek then put his hand behind Tierney's head and pulled her in to kiss her again. His tongue pleaded for entrance. Tierney parted her mouth slightly and let it enter. Their tongues wrestled with each other.

After a while Derek started kissing down her neck.

Teirney was trying to stifle her moans as he found a spot and bite.

Derek then put his hand under Teirney's shirt and then got to her bra and unclasped it.

Teirney started pulling on Derek's shirt. He took the hint and sat them both up and removed his shirt. He then removed her shirt before laying her gently on the bed.

Derek started kissing her softly and toyed with taking off her bra completely.

Teirney unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. She then went for Derek's, just then Derek started to realize this was going too far.

Derek shot up out of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Teirney asked sitting up.

"We can't do this…." Derek just said buttoning up his pants.

"What do you mean? You started it."

"I know and now I'm stopping it…"

"You don't wanna sleep with me?"

"Well yea…. But not until we both have our heads on straight…"

"What are you talking about? My head is perfectly fine."Teirney said getting out of the bed and walking over to Derek.

"No… You're drunk and at a sensitive point right now…." Derek said backing up.

"Of course I'm at a sensitive point…. You got me there…." Still walking towards Derek.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Derek said backing into the wall.

Teirney stopped. "Well what are you talking about?"

"You have really gone crazy since Josh died tonight….. I don't think you're emotionally ready for this…."

"What do you mean I'm not emotionally ready? Of course I'm emotionally ready or I wouldn't be doing it….." Teirney said taking another step towards Derek.

Derek held his arms out to stop her.

Tierney grabbed his arms and put them around her waist. She went to put her hands around his neck but he dodged and ran to the other side of the room.

Teirney then turned around and yelled. "What is your problem?"

"You don't wanna do this…. I don't want you to regret anything in the morning…." Derek said.

Teirney started walking towards him. "Believe me…. I won't regret this in the morning…"

"Yes you will…. Because you are not emotionally ready…."

Teirney stopped a foot away from Derek. "Would you stop saying that! I am emotionally ready!" She then yelled.

"Shhhh….. You don't want to wake the others do you?" Derek said putting his finger over his mouth.

"Don't shh me…" Teirney yelled again.

Derek stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Don't touch me!" She said pushing his hands away and walking away from him.

"Teir Bear….. Calm down..." Derek said calmly.

Teirney whipped around. "Don't call me that….. Only two people can call me that and you are not one of them!" She said pointing her finger at him.

"I'm sorry…. But you really need to calm down…."

"Don't tell me to calm down… Do you know what I have been through in my life?" She said sitting on the bed and starting to cry, "I lost a brother….. Lost my best friend….. Got kicked out of my house because I wasn't the prized son my parents raised….. Then I get raped by a guy I thought loved me….. I almost lost the only people that matter right now….. And to top it all off….. I might be pregnant for the monster that was lying dead on my living room floor….."

Derek's eyes widened. "You might be what?"

"Yea…. I might be pregnant….." Teirney said looking at her hands.

"Does Casey know?'

"Nope"

Derek goes and sits on the bed with her. "Have you taken a test?"

"Not yet…." Teirney started twiddling her thumbs.

"Are you going to?"

"I'm too scared…."

"I'll be here for you…. And you know so will Casey…."

Teirney just buried her head in her hands. "It's not that…. I'm scared I am…. I can't look at that face for the rest of my life….."

Derek pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Everything is going to be alright…."

Teirney lifted her head and looked into Derek's eyes. "Thank you for respecting me and being there for me…. You are all I have and or want…. I love you."

Derek wiped a tear off her cheek. "I love you too."

**Review please.**


	17. This is the End

**I know this is a short end to a great story... ok well I'm bias it might not be that great but any who... I hope you all enjoyed this story and you read anything else I write... O and btw I did steal the proposal from another LWD fanfic I thought it was cute. **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

A year later…

Teirney, Derek, and Casey all woke up one morning and did their morning routine.

Then Casey wanted to go shopping to get her and Teirney's mind off the day since it was the anniversary of the death of Josh. (Or at least this was her excuse!)

Well while the girls were gone Derek gathered things together and started getting the house ready for his surprise for Teirney.

Around noon the girls came home for lunch and as they walked in the house they saw the rose petals leading to the living room. There was a big petal of rose petals in the middle of the floor.

All of a sudden Teirney's 5 month old son, Stephen George Venturi, crawled to her from the hallway.

When she picked up he had a shirt that said, "Mommy will you marry Daddy?"

Just then she looked back at the puddle of petals and there was Derek in the middle on one knee with the ring.

Teirney was shocked and stunted and didn't know what to say.

Derek stood up and walked towards her. "A year ago you and I first realized that we loved each other. Then you had the sweet baby boy and I fell even more in love with you seeing you as a mother. I just want to make us a real family and make you my wife." He said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"O Derek, yes I will marry you!" Teirney said through her tears. She then handed Stephen to Casey and wrapped her arms around Derek and kissed him.

**Review!**


	18. Somebody Like You

_**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it :)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_Don't own anything!

_**I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.  
**_

Sally stepped into the groom's room and approached Derek. "Do you really love her?"

Derek nodded, "Very much…. We went through a lot last year and all I want to do is hold her in my arms forever."

Sally just hung her head and sighed.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.  
**_

Sally just went and took her seat and tried to hold back her tears and sadness. Not too long after, the music started as everyone promenaded down the aisle.

Casey and Sam came down the aisle right before Marti and Stephen. They all took their places and then the music changed.

_Here she comes,_ Sally thought.

She stood out of respect for her and looked straight at Derek's face.

Derek looked so happy and Sally could see the love in his eyes and she knew that she had no more chance.

_**You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days  
**_

The reception was beautiful.

Derek and Teirney had their first dance.

Teirney had a twist though; instead of dancing with her own father, she danced with Casey's.

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Sally stood in the line to throw the rice in the air.

The couple came running down the middle of the crowd and the rice flew, cheers were heard, and Derek and Teirney were smiling and trying to avoid being hit with the rice.  
Sally just went to quietly walk away as the couple passed her and she threw her rice, but someone had grabbed her arm.

It was Derek, he gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for coming Sally, really it meant the world to me!" Derek whispered in her ear.

"It was my pleasure! Now go have a wonderful life with your new wife." Sally said with a smile.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
Yeah**_

_**Review!  
**_


End file.
